1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a production process of dicreatine malate, comprising the steps of providing a predetermined amount malic acid, dissolving the malic acid with a predetermined amount of an anhydrous alcohol to form a first solution, filtering the first solution to form a clear solution, agitating a predetermined amount of creatine to the clear solution to form a second solution, centrifuging the second solution to form a wet dicreatine malate, and drying the wet dicreatine malate to yield a dicreatine malate of a purity of at least 98%, such that dicreatine malate can easily be mass produced under a simple and cost effective process.
2. Description of Related Arts
Dicreatine malate is a highly soluble creatine salt, which provides creatine for muscle growth in a body. Creatine increases muscle volume by increasing the muscle's ability to uphold fluid. As a result, muscle will increase in weight, size, as well as strength.
Creatine is essentially an amino acid derivative which can be naturally found in animal muscle tissue, enabling muscles to produce in a high rate high-energy compounds (ATP). Creatine is created by the human liver and kidneys, by the breaking down of amino acids. Due to its chemical property, supplements of creatine have been taken for muscle cells to store energy for sprinting and explosive exercise.
Before dicreatine malate was created, people who wish to build their body originally would obtain an essential amount of creatine from the regular creatine. However, it was eventually found that regular creatine has many side effects such as causing stomach upset, and causing the body to hold subcutaneous water due to the water molecule in its chemical structure. Creatine was also found to be not readily soluble, which causes intaking uneasy.
Since dicreatine malate was found to cause no side effect, and, most importantly, requires no loading when taken as a supplement for body-building, it is now widely accepted for replacing creatine. Dicreatine malate is also 4-7 times more readily soluble when comparing with creatine itself.
Dicreatine malate is therefore now in high demand thus various process has been developed for that purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,199 (199') disclosed a hydrosoluble organic salts of creatine, including a process of producing the same. That process involves a lot of energy and time consuming steps including concentrating, cooling and drying under vacuum, and yet, the dicreatine salt yield is only 87%.
As a result, a new process has to be developed to produce more economical, less energy consuming and higher purity dicreatine malate.